100 stories
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: 100 stories centering around Abbey, written for the lj community 100 situations.
1. Hide

Title: 1072  
Table: #5  
Prompt: #1. Hide  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She can't remember the last time they took a moment just for themselves.  
Author's Notes: So, about a month ago I signed up for the lj community "100situations" . And, because apparently that in itself isn't enough of a challenge, my goal is to write 500 words for each fic. And complete them in numerical order. (Because, yes, I am that crazy.)  
A/N 2: Also, because I haven't actually heard back from the mods (though it's been over a month), I've decided to go ahead and start posting unofficially over here for now. (Before the inspiration runs dry.)

* * *

There are days when she hates the constant attention, days when she craves the anonymity of an earlier time, when she was just a girl and he was just a boy, and their lives stretched out before them like an endless sea.

She is never truly alone now; a Secret Service agent shadows her every step, even here in her own home.

Abbey loves her husband more than anything; she's proud of all he's accomplished, but she can't remember the last time they took a moment just for themselves. He is the President and she is the First Lady, and Jed and Abbey are fading somewhere into the background. Even now, on one of the rare occasions that they are both home at the same time, he is still working and she is lying awake in bed.

She sighs, then pulls the blanket up over her head, hiding under the covers the way she did when she was a child. This isn't really home either; home is in New Hampshire, in a house she hasn't seen in much too long. This is little more than a gilded cage, and their protectors are also their jailers.

Three more years, Abbey thinks, and wonders if this is how prisoners feel counting down the days to their release.

Three more years of watching the presidency take its toll on Jed's frail health, three more years of dreading another night like Rosslyn, three more years of living her life in the public eye . . .

Abbey sighs again, and fleetingly wishes that she could just stay here under her blanket.

She laughs then; she sounds like Ellie now. Liz and Zoey have always been confident and outgoing; Ellie is the shy child, though no less brilliant or talented than her sisters.

Abbey raises a corner of the blanket to let fresh air come in. Through the gap she sees the bedroom door open; Jed is here. Abbey smiles as he crosses the room; she watches him change into his pajamas, then the bed shifts as he sits on the mattress. Her hand steals out from beneath the blanket to rest at the small of his back.

"Hey, babe."

He lifts the blanket and slides underneath.

"You're up early tonight," she says.

He gives a half-shrug and smiles. "I missed you."

Abbey pulls the blanket up to cover his head as well, effectively shutting out the rest of the world. For now it is just the two of them. That's really all she wants; a moment where it is just Jed and Abbey.

And as Jed reaches for her, she knows she is not the only one looking forward to a time when they no longer have to steal moments together.

"I missed you, too," she says.

"One thousand and seventy-two days," Jed whispers.

"What?"

"Until I take you on our second honeymoon."

And Abbey remembers why she loves him so much. She smiles. "Well, until then, how about you take me right here?"


	2. Amnesia

Title: Just Another Manic Monday  
Prompt: #2. Amnesia  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It is in moments like this one where Abbey thinks she has two children instead of just one.  
Author's Notes: Title from the song 'Manic Monday' by the Bangles.

* * *

She doesn't have time for this, she thinks irritably. She's been up all night with a colicky baby and she's trying to cook breakfast before Jed leaves for his classes. Lizzie is still crying, the eggs are burning, and Jed seems to be suffering from a temporary case of amnesia.

"Did I bring them home with me?" he calls from the living room.

Abbey turns off the stove, picks Lizzie out of the high chair and walks into the next room. "Bring what home with you?"

"My notes for the thing today."

"The presentation?" She switches Lizzie to her other hip and rocks her.

"Yeah." Jed is standing in the middle of the room, looking for all the world as if he's been wearing his rumpled suit for hours, his hair slightly mussed. Abbey knows for a fact that he's been up for just forty-five minutes.

"I don't know." She turns around, walks back into the kitchen, and looks down at what are supposed to be scrambled eggs.

She sighs, and Jed calls out, "Abbey!" with a slight whine in his voice.

It is in moments like this one where Abbey thinks she has two children instead of just one.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen them anywhere?"

She thinks for a few seconds. "No, I haven't."

Lizzie has quieted now; she doesn't fuss when Abbey puts her back in her chair. Abbey begins to scrape the burnt eggs into the bin when Jed enters the kitchen.

"Can you remember if I was carrying them when I came home last night?"

"I was bathing Lizzie when you came in. I didn't see you."

Jed sits at the kitchen table and pouts. Most days Abbey is a sucker for that expression, but today all she wants is a happy baby and some sleep. "It's really important that I find them."

Abbey slides a plate of toast across the table. "Eat," she says, then leaves the room.

She finds the notes in their bedroom, half-hidden under the shirt Jed had been wearing yesterday. Abbey shakes her head then picks up the sheaf of papers.

"When you looked in the bedroom, did you actually lift anything to see underneath?"

Jed's ears turn red and he cannot meet her gaze as he slowly chews his toast.

"Jethro," Abbey says.

He swallows, looks up and smiles that same smile that charmed her into marrying him.

"You know, if I was really mad at you, that smile wouldn't work on me right now."

"But you're not really mad at me." This is said with complete confidence.

No, she thinks; she's really not. "I don't know what you'd do without me," she says, putting the notes on the kitchen counter.

He grows serious then and extends his hand to her. She takes it, and he pulls her down onto his lap. Kissing her cheek, he whispers, "I'd be lost."

Lizzie chooses then to start fussing. Abbey kisses Jed once more, then stands, somehow feeling much more cheerful than earlier.


	3. Funeral

Title: Rain Down  
Prompt: #3. Funeral  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's a beautiful day for a funeral. (Pre-series.)

* * *

It's a beautiful day for a funeral, blue skies and summer sunshine, just enough of a breeze to keep the air cool. Abbey glances at her husband out of the corner of her eye; he is staring straight ahead, expressionless. Abbey slips her hand into his and gives it a light squeeze. 

A few feet away, the priest speaks about John Bartlet Sr.'s good and virtuous life, and Abbey resists the urge to throw something or to spit on the coffin.

Jed has not told her much about his relationship with his father, only that it was complicated. But she remembers the first time she met Jed he was walking with a slight limp, and that year he'd returned from his Christmas break with a bruised back. She remembers family dinners at the Bartlet farm and the slump of Jed's shoulders and quiet defeat in his eyes when his father spoke to him.

She knows she will never ask Jed to share this part of himself, knows it is too deep and too painful, and she cannot help but feel glad that John Bartlet, Sr. is no longer around to hurt Jed. She can only pray that he cannot hurt him from beyond the grave.

Abbey also knows that despite everything, Jed loves his father. It is for that reason alone she has never shared her real feelings about him with Jed.

After the funeral, Jed makes no move to leave the cemetery. He approaches the open grave and looks down. Abbey cannot begin to guess what he is thinking. She moves away to give him privacy, but remains close enough for him to know that she's there.

It seems an eternity later when Jed finally turns away and walks over to her. She holds out her hand; he doesn't take it, instead wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She hugs him back, trying to convey without words everything she feels for him.

She decides to say it anyway. "I love you."

His response is to hold her tighter, and she feels his tears on her neck.

"Oh, Jed." She pulls back slightly so she can look at him, and cups his cheeks in her hands. Pain and loss are written on his features, and Abbey feels her heart break because she knows that only time can heal what he feels. If she could take his pain away, she would do it gladly and without any regrets.

"Abbey—" His throat is too choked up for him to speak.

She brushed his tears away with her thumbs, then presses a light, chaste kiss to his lips. "I know," she says.

He nods, then hugs her again.

By the time they finally leave the cemetery, Jed is no longer crying. He is quiet, though; too quiet. Abbey is also quiet, but her grief is not her own, it is for him.

The sky is no longer clear; there are clouds on the horizon, and later it will rain.


	4. The End

Title: Commencement  
Prompt: #4 The End  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She won't call it retirement, because retirement is for old people and she does not feel old yet.

* * *

T.S. Eliot wrote that out of endings, beginnings are born. Abbey glances around the bedroom and can't quite believe the end has come. For eight long years she's shared her husband with the world; from tomorrow he will be hers again.

There are things she will miss about this life, of course, but not enough to make her long to return to it.

She will not miss lonely nights in separate beds. She will not miss being kept in the dark and learning things from CJ along with the rest of the country.

She is looking forward to lazy mornings on the farm, to evenings uninterrupted by one crisis or another.

She won't call it retirement, because retirement is for old people and she does not feel old yet. Neither does Jed – most of the time. She also has a suspicion that she and Jed won't be happy with a life that is too quiet; both love to be busy.

Jed's been talking about writing a book. He wants to do it relatively soon; she doesn't want to think about his reasons for that. (Sixteen years later, the words "multiple sclerosis" still send a chill through her and still have the power to upend her entire world.)

There will be more time to spend with the girls and with the grandchildren. Thanksgiving and Christmases at the farm, her entire family together for a change.

"Hey, babe." Jed's voice breaks into her thoughts and she turns around. He is standing at the door, looking far too pleased with himself. She knows he's up to something. His hands are in his pockets and he's smiling at her.

"Hey. I thought you'd be finishing up in the office."

His grin widens and he takes one step further into the room. "I was down there, working hard, when I realized there were other things that I would rather spend my last afternoon doing."

"Ah." She's fairly certain she knows what those other things are, but she'll play along. "Packing?"

"No."

"You want to walk from room to room and give me the Bartlet Trivia Tour?"

He frowns at her, but he's still smiling. "There's time for that later."

Abbey sits on the edge of the bed and pretends to think. "Well, babe. I'm stumped."

He closes the door behind him and crosses the room, loosening his tie. "Maybe it'll help if I demonstrate."

She scoots backwards on the bed and lies back against the pillows. "Okay."

He climbs onto the bed and bends down. His lips have barely brushed hers when there's a knock on the door.

"Mr. President?"

Abbey begins to laugh and pushes him away.

He groans. "One more day," he says. "And then I'll have you all to myself."

Abbey's smile widens; that is definitely something else she has been looking forward to.

As Jed leaves, Abbey looks around the room again and thinks it is not really the end; it is the beginning of the next chapter of their lives.


	5. Lament

Title: Blue  
Prompt: #5 Lament  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Life carries on with something resembling normalcy. (Pre-series)

* * *

Jed has always said it doesn't matter if the baby is a boy or a girl but Abbey knows that he wants a son; all men do. She knows that doesn't mean he loves Lizzie and Ellie any less, but there are things boys give their fathers that girls don't.

They call the baby David Jonathon Bartlet. It's a strong name, and suggests someone who will go on to do great things.

David comes prematurely, and his lungs aren't developed enough to keep him alive. Abbey cries when she's told, and she sits next to his crib in the neo-natal unit and watches his tiny chest rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall –

-- He fights so hard to live --

-- And stop.

Jed does not speak. He joins Abbey in her vigil and when he tries to touch her, she curls in on herself, shutting him out.

This is her fault, she thinks. She must have done something wrong, something that caused the early labour. Maybe she was too active, or there was something wrong with her diet.

All Abbey has to remember her son are tiny black footprints on a white piece of card. He was beautiful, with a head of thick, black hair. Ten fingers, ten toes and a birthmark on his left calf. Perfect – except for the inability to keep breathing.

(For a moment she cannot draw breath because there's an iron band around her heart, squeezing it so tight that all she knows is pain.)

In the days following his death Abbey feels empty. She cannot yet enter the nursery she and Jed had lovingly prepared, cannot face looking at the drawer full of blue baby clothes David was supposed to wear.

Ellie, three years old and too young to understand, asks why Mommy didn't bring the baby back with her, and Abbey begins to sob. Ellie and Liz begin to cry too, and Abbey feels even guiltier.

At night, she and Jed lie awake but do not speak.

It's one month before she finally enters the nursery, and she's hit with a wave of pain so fierce her knees give in and she falls to the floor, weeping. Jed finds her like that, clinging to a teddy bear. This time when he reaches for her, she does not push him away.

Life carries on with something resembling normalcy.

Three months pass before Abbey can handle packing up the nursery. She looks up to see Jed has stopped working; he's cross-legged on the floor, blue booties cradled in the palm of his hand, tears streaking his cheeks.

Abbey kneels beside him. "I'm sorry," she says.

"It's not your fault." His fingers curl around the bootie. "I feel – I don't know. Isn't this supposed to get easier with time?"

Abbey suspects this never gets easier, but she does not say it. Instead she puts her arms around her husband and they sit in silence, staring at the booties that will never be worn.


	6. Crucify

Title: Useless  
Prompt: #6 Crucify  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It is surprising how the American public can adore somebody one day and despise that person the next.  
Author's Notes: Set in the beginning of season 3.

* * *

It is surprising how the American public can adore somebody one day and despise that person the next.

Until now, Abbey had not realized just how many people truly dislike her and her husband.

"You don't understand," she wants to say. "I just wanted him to be healthy. We never thought he'd win. We never thought—"

Abbey has never been one to care about what other people think of her, but it still hurts to see the headlines and listen to people speculate about things they were never supposed to know.

The press is concerned about whether Jed is fit to run for election again, if he was fit to run in the first place, and how is he going to make it up to the people for keeping this from them?

To all those people who are standing on soapboxes spouting on about integrity and honesty and the public's right to know, Abbey would like to say, "And what about love?"

Abbey wishes she could tell them none of this is important. She wants to tell them how scared she is that this disease will turn her vibrant husband into a shell of himself. She is terrified of the day when she can do nothing but watch as he wastes away – and _that_ is why she has been doing whatever she can to help him now. While she can still be of use.

She wants to tell them about nights spent awake, in tears, pleading with God for just one miracle.

She wants to say this is not Jed's fault, that nothing he did caused it, that nothing he did could have prevented it. She wants to remind them her husband is a good man who has done great things for the country.

Most of all, she wishes she could say. "This is not your business."

She cannot say any of it. Oliver Babish would have her head if she tried.

And so the public will never know the private horrors behind what the media is so callously calling 'MS-Gate'. They will never know that every morning for the last eight years Abbey has looked at her husband and known hopelessness.

They will never know the bitter irony of a doctor who cannot help the one person who means everything to her. That she would take this disease on herself if she could, because she loves him.

And because Jed knows these things, because he has always known them, it is in the fact that he is still himself and healthy and here that she sees her absolution. He is her reason, her love, her life, and he is all that matters.

It still hurts to give up her license and the title of Doctor, and she knows she'll face criticism for it, but it doesn't matter. There are things in the world that are irreplaceable – a career is not one of them.

"In sickness and in health," she'd said, and meant it.

For better or for worse.


	7. Deaf

Title: Through the Wilderness  
Prompt: #7 Deaf  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "You know, you're real crabby when Dad's not around." (Pre-series)

* * *

Madonna comes on the radio while Abbey is driving Liz and Ellie to school. She's not in a good mood to begin with – Jed was in Washington over the weekend and Abbey gets crankier the longer they are apart.

When Liz turns the volume to full power, Abbey snaps, "We're going to go deaf!" and turns it back down.

"Mom!" Liz reaches for the dial. "This is my favourite song."

Madonna belts out: "Like a vi-i-i-irgin!"

Abbey turns the radio off.

"Mom!" Liz half-turns in her seat, a look of outrage marring her features.

"This car is not a disco." Abbey speaks with forced calmness. Her eyes are fixed on the road and her knuckles are white as she clenches the steering wheel.

"You are so not cool." Liz turns around and flops against the seat. "This is so unfair."

Abbey takes a deep breath. "This is my car, Elizabeth. I get to make the rules."

Liz mutters something as she turns her head to look out the window.

"What was that?"

There's a pause. Then, "I said: Dad would let me listen to it."

"You can listen to whatever you want to. It's not the song I have a problem with; it's that I don't see why Ellie and I have to go deaf too."

Ellie, meanwhile, has been engrossed in a book. Abbey wouldn't be surprised if she is completely unaware of this argument.

Liz reaches for the radio again.

"No," Abbey says.

"What? You just said I could listen!"

"In your bedroom or at your friends' houses. I much prefer our lovely conversations on the way to school, don't you?"

Liz folds her arms across her chest. "You're so unfair."

"I'm your mother. That's my prerogative."

Liz is quiet for a long time. Just when Abbey thinks she's going to sulk for the rest of the drive, Liz says, "You, know, you're real crabby when Dad's not around."

There is no trace of Liz's earlier hostility in her voice. Abbey glances at her; Liz's hands are clasped in her lap and she's twisting the ring on her thumb. Abbey recognizes the nervous behaviour immediately.

"Yeah," she says. "Sorry."

"Mom, you're not – You and Dad aren't going to split up or anything, are you?"

"Oh, Lizzie, no. Why would you think that?"

Liz shrugs. "He's away all the time. You trust him, don't you, Mom?"

"Of course I do. Liz, your father drives me crazy and I hate that he's away so much, but I love him and I know he loves me."

"I guess I knew that." Liz raises her head and smiles. "I don't know why I'm being stupid."

"I know it's hard on you girls too, Dad being away. But it's not forever."

"Yeah. Okay." Liz is grinning now. "So can I turn the radio on again?"

"As long as the volume isn't going to destroy our hearing," Abbey says, trying to sound serious despite her smile.

"Deal," Liz says, and reaches for the dial.


	8. Cliff

Title: Cool  
Prompt: #8 Cliff  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's been a long day. (Pre-series.)

* * *

It's been a long day.

Abbey spent eight hours in the operating room – bringing her shift length to a grand total of twenty-seven hours – and she's practically dead on her feet. She arrives home to find that Ellie is sick, and Zoey's attempts at nursing her have only served to make her grumpier.

Jed won't be home for another two days.

And, to top things off, on her way out the housekeeper/babysitter casually mentions that Liz is sporting a nose ring.

Abbey's not sure she's ready to deal with this just now. She closes her eyes for a moment and thanks Rose.

After a much-needed shower, she walks down the hall. Though Liz's bedroom door is open, Liz has her back to it, so Abbey knocks to get her daughter's attention.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Mom," Liz says without turning around.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing special."

"Mm-hmm." Abbey waits for a moment. "Look at me for a second."

Liz turns around slowly; her expression is defiant but there's a trace of guilt in it, too.

Good, Abbey thinks. She can work with guilt. "Something you want to tell me?"

Liz bites her lip. "Sarah and Katie got theirs done, too."

"If Sarah and Katie jumped off a cliff, would you jump off as well?"

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. This isn't like that – and of course I wouldn't!"

"Okay. If Sarah and Katie were taking drugs, would you?"

Liz rolls her eyes. "You're so over-reacting. It's one little stud. You can hardly see anything."

Abbey says nothing, but stares at Liz and waits.

"Mom, it's no big deal," Liz says, and Abbey holds up a hand to cut her off.

"You are fifteen years old. You can pierce as many holes in yourself as you want when you're eighteen. Until then – the ring comes out."

"Mom, come on!"

Abbey leans against the doorjamb. "Liz, what did you think I would say about it?"

"I thought maybe, for once, you could be cool about something." Liz slouches in her chair.

Abbey has heard variations of this conversation before. She knows exactly why Liz had her nose pierced: Liz was looking for an argument. But she is too tired to fight, and she has a sick daughter who needs her more than her rebellious one does right now.

"Fine," she says after a long silence. "Wait until your father gets home. You can discuss it with him. Maybe he'll be 'cool' about it."

With that, she heads downstairs. Ellie is in the living room, curled up with a book, only her head and hands visible from her blanket-cocoon. Zoey is playing nurse to a teddy bear on the floor.

Abbey gives each of them a kiss, curls up next to Ellie (after checking her temperature and giving her more cough syrup) and promptly falls asleep.

Two days later, by the time Jed arrives home, Ellie has given the flu to Abbey and Liz's nose ring is nowhere to be seen.


	9. Float

Title: Paper Flowers  
Prompt: #9. Float  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Abbey likes smart guys." (Pre-series.)

* * *

Abbey sits cross-legged on the gym floor, making paper flowers to decorate the Spring Queen's float for Saturday's parade. Susan and Mary, her best friends since grade school, are helping.

"So, who do you think it will be this year?" Susan finishes a flower and tosses it onto a nearby pile.

"Abbey – if she'd enter," Mary says.

Abbey rolls her eyes before throwing a completed flower at Mary. "Oh, please."

Susan stops working and studies Abbey. "She's right, you know. You'd have a good chance."

"And why would I even want to?"

"For the scholarship money." Mary tosses her flower at Abbey. "Not that you need it, of course."

Abbey chooses not to comment; she has never been comfortable talking about her family's wealth. She picks up a new sheet of tissue paper and begins making another flower.

"There's still time to enter," Mary adds.

"You two should enter, since you won't shut up about it."

Both Mary and Susan start laughing. Abbey shakes her head and smiles.

"Anyway," Abbey says, "I'd die of boredom if I had to sit on that float for hours."

"You wouldn't be bored." Susan fashions a crown out of some flowers. "You'd be up there with the King."

"And we all know who that will be." Mary sighs dreamily. "Eddie Miles."

Abbey gives a very unladylike snort. Eddie is the captain of the football team, someone who looks like a Greek god and knows it.

"In that case, I'd dive off the float and start running." Abbey bats away the crown Susan is trying to place on her head. "I don't want to have to sit and listen to him talk about himself for hours."

Mary is shaking her head. "You don't have to listen; just look and enjoy."

Susan smiles. "Abbey likes smart guys."

"What's the point of dating someone you can't talk to?"

"You don't have to _talk_," Mary says with a sly wink.

Abbey gives up fighting her coronation and lets Susan crown her.

"You look so pretty with a crown."

Abbey waits until Susan has returned to her seat and is making flowers again before she removes the crown. "I'm not here on Saturday anyway. My dad's taking me to Boston for the weekend to look at Harvard."

"Harvard?" Mary smiles. "That's great."

Susan nods. "Yeah."

"Strange to think we're almost finished school. Before you know it we'll be married with children," Mary says.

"Medical school first," Abbey says. "I'll just have to be Aunt to your kids."

"Unless you meet a handsome medical student who sweeps you off your feet."

Abbey grins. "You forgot to mention 'smart'."

Mary rolls her eyes. "Fine. A handsome, _smart_ medical student."

"With whom you'll have plenty to talk about," Susan says.

"And who won't give you a single moment of boredom."

Abbey is laughing now. "In that case, you can be my bridesmaids. And you can baby-sit the children when Dr. Handsome and I have to work."

"As long as you pay well."


	10. Engage

Title: Sure  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG

* * *

"I don't like him," Susan says.

Abbey looks at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"He's making you put off medical school so he can finish his studies first."

"He's not making me do anything." Abbey's tone is cool.

Susan takes her arm and pulls her further to the edge of the room. "Abbey, are you sure about him? I mean, _really_ sure?"

"Yes," Abbey says.

"But what about your dreams? You're really willing to give all that up?"

"I'm not giving anything up. I'll go back to school when Jed's finished—"

"For Pete's sake, Abbey! Yesterday the man wanted to be a priest. Today he wants to go to London. What's it going to be tomorrow?"

Abbey pulls her arms free of Susan's grasp. "You don't know him, Susan."

"You hardly know him either."

"I love him, Sue." Abbey glances across the room to where Jed is standing talking to one of his friends. He catches her gaze and smiles. "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Susan looks at her for a long moment. "Abbey, are you pregnant?"

Abbey's mouth drops open. "You think that little of me?"

Susan looks at the floor, her cheeks colouring in shame. "I'm sorry."

"I think I'd like to get back to my engagement party now." Abbey turns.

"Abbey—"

Without looking back, Abbey says, "Just for the record, I'm not. And you can tell whoever asks that Jed and I are waiting for the wedding night."

Abbey heads straight for Jed; mostly because she wants to be with him, partly because she knows it will annoy Susan.

She won't stay angry with Susan forever, of course, and she still plans on asking her to be a bridesmaid when she's calmed down. Susan's accusation had stung, though. Do people really think they want to get married so soon because she's pregnant?

Abbey isn't a fool. She knows the longer the engagement, the harder it will be for her and Jed to keep their hands off each other. It's hard enough now as it is.

They've discussed it, and Abbey thinks it helps to have clear boundaries. Not that boundaries make it any easier.

Abbey can't explain how she knows that Jed is who she's supposed to be with. She's never felt this way about anyone – and she doesn't care what her friends think or if his friends like her. It doesn't matter that medical school has to wait a few years.

He's worth it. Abbey believes that, and (as Jed will tell her many times over the course of their life together) when Abbey has made up her mind about something, nothing in the world can change it.

Jed smiles when she reaches his side. She slips her hand into his and kisses his cheek. "Hey, babe."

His grin widens. "I was just telling Leo here how you seduced me into leaving the priesthood."


	11. Want

Title: Crush  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG

* * *

Five months into her relationship with Ron Ehrlich, Abbey's parents and all her friends are convinced there'll be a wedding in the future. Abbey's not sure what Ron's thoughts on the matter are, though he's made a couple of comments that hint he might be interested in it.

And if it wasn't for one tiny matter, Abbey might be inclined to agree.

She's not sure how to deal with this thing between her and Jed Bartlet. Nothing's happened, of course; he's studying to be a priest and she's dating Ron, but for some reason Abbey prefers Jed's company to her boyfriend's.

She thinks she should probably feel guiltier about that than she actually does.

It's around the time of this realization that she's aware of something else too: it's Jed she wants, not Ron.

Now that she's admitted this to herself, despite the fact that she'll never date Jed, she knows she's going to have to break up with Ron anyway. It's only fair.

It's three weeks before she does because both she and Ron have been too busy to see each other. He doesn't say anything, just nods, and Abbey's a little bit miffed that he doesn't even try to fight for her.

Jed calls a couple of days later and asks if she has time for lunch. She says yes, tells herself she really needs to get over this crush, and meets him on his campus the following day. While she waits for him to arrive, she mentally lists all the reasons why she'll never have a chance with him. And tells herself, again, that this is just a silly crush and she'll get over it in no time.

She hopes. Because there's really no other choice.

Jed slides into the empty seat and gives a half-smile. He's unusually quiet and seems nervous in her company. Abbey doesn't like that; they've always been so comfortable in each other's company before. She hopes he hasn't picked up on her feelings, because that would make things even more awkward.

"I'm thinking of changing my major," he says suddenly, then falls silent again.

"Why?" Abbey prompts.

"Well, I'm just not sure it's what I'm supposed to be doing." He shrugs. "I think there's more that I'm meant to be doing. And I've been praying and—"

He stops and looks away. "I just want more than this. You know what I mean?"

She nods slowly. "I think so."

"Anyway, I'm thinking of switching to American Studies or Economics."

"I think you will be great at whatever you decide to do.

He smiles now, a full smile. Abbey really likes his smile, and she has to look away when she realizes she's been grinning at him like an idiot.

He's not going to be a priest, she thinks, and butterflies begin dancing in her belly as it occurs to her she might have a chance with him after all.

"So," she says, "what brought this on anyway?"

Jed Bartlet blushes bright red.


	12. Blizzard

Title: Triple Word Score  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo

* * *

Abbey wakes to a rush of cold air stealing under the covers and her husband's icy feet rubbing against hers.

"Jed!" She tries to curl into a ball, an instinctive reaction to conserve warmth.

Jed slides his hand beneath her pajama top and she hisses at the feel of his cold fingers on her skin.

"We've been snowed in," he says, delighted.

"Wonderful," Abbey mumbles. "Now go back to sleep."

"You should take a look outside," he says. "It's amazing. Everything's so white."

"Great." Abbey burrows into her pillow but Jed doesn't get the hint.

"It's a winter wonderland," he continues.

She doesn't respond.

His hand slides higher. "Abbey, the kids are at your parents, and we've been snowed in. TV says the storm will last at least a day."

She's wide awake now, and warm again.

Warm enough that she would prefer not to have to move at all.

"Isn't that good news?" Jed asks, his thumb tracing circles on her belly.

"So you want to play Scrabble, then?"

"If that's what we're calling it these days." He presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

Abbey rolls over so that they're face to face. Sometimes it's hard to believe they've been married for ten years; she loves him as much today as she did when they were newlyweds.

Of course, some days it feels like they're _still_ newlyweds. There are days when they certainly _act_ like newlyweds.

Abbey has a strong suspicion they'll be acting like newlyweds for the rest of their lives, and wonders how she got so lucky.

"Or we could play doctor," Jed says, grinning. "I'll even let you take my temperature."

Abbey smiles indulgently then presses two fingers to Jed's neck to feel his pulse. "Hmm, elevated heart rate."

She kisses his forehead, letting her lips linger, and murmurs, "You're hot."

"So are you." Jed wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. "So, what should I do, Doctor? Is it serious?"

"Very serious." She pushes him onto his back and straddles him. "I'd recommend lots of bed rest."

"Rest?"

"Well." She tilts her head, considering. "I suppose it's okay if you play a game or two of Scrabble."

"Oh, I think I can manage a game or two. Or more." Laughing, he pulls her down to him.

"Going for a triple word score?"

"At the very least." Another grin. "I've always been an overachiever."

"And I love you all the more for it." She smiles. "We should have snow days more often."

"Or we could move to Antarctica." He nips at her neck. "But I think we'd melt our igloo and all the penguins would get a free show."

"Yeah, 'cause it's the penguins I'm worried about and not, oh, freezing to death."

"But I'd keep you warm, sweetknees."

"Okay, you know what?" Abbey slips her pajama top off. "No more talking."

"Then how am I going to get my triple word score--?"

She silences him with a kiss.


	13. Stoic

Title: Ironic  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's Leo who tells her, and Abbey just stands there looking at him, shaking her head in silent denial.  
A/N: Post-ep for 18th and Potomac.

* * *

It's Leo who tells her, and Abbey just stands there looking at him, shaking her head in silent denial. But Leo's expression doesn't change and his eyes are bright with unshed tears.

"Where's Jed?" Abbey asks.

"The Oval."

There's more that Abbey wants to say, but she doesn't want to give voice to her thoughts. She's not sure if it's shock or denial or even self-preservation. There will be time for her to grieve later; right now her husband needs her.

Jed is on the couch when she steps into the office. He doesn't look up, doesn't acknowledge her, and as she nears him, she sees his expression is like stone.

This had to happen now, Abbey thinks bitterly. One of life's cruel ironies: when Jed is most in need of support, he loses one of the people he's closest to.

Abbey sits next to him and covers his hand with hers. Nothing she could say can make this better.

"She's – she _was_ family," Jed says a long time later.

"I know."

"She'd just bought that car. Her first new car."

Another of life's cruel ironies, Abbey thinks. She stands, still holding Jed's hand. "Let's go to bed."

He shakes his head. "I won't sleep."

"You don't have to sleep. Let's just get out of this office."

He looks towards the door and Abbey wonders if he's expecting Mrs. Landingham to walk through it. Then he sighs, glances up at Abbey and stands.

They walk to the Residence hand-in-hand, but Jed is too quiet and there's a distance between them that Abbey doesn't like. He's trying to be strong, presidential; but Abbey has known him more than half her life and she can see beneath the façade to the man who is hurting and grieving.

She also knows that if they stayed in the office, Jed would keep everything inside. She's hoping he'll be able to let go in the privacy of their bedroom.

They get ready for bed in silence. There's no talk of special garments or government meetings. Abbey slips between the covers and watches her husband in the shadowed room. He pours himself a drink then crosses to stand by the window.

Somewhere out there, Delores Landingham is lying in a morgue. The wreckage of her new car has been towed away. A young woman is in hospital with concussion and a hangover.

Jed doesn't have to say anything for Abbey to know he believes this is his fault. She knows why Mrs. Landingham was on her way back to the White House.

She also knows that now is not the time to convince Jed he's not to blame.

"Come to bed."

He finishes his drink and switches off all the lamps before joining her. It's only when he is curled against her and the room is in complete darkness that she feels his tears on her neck.

So she holds him close and tells him everything will be okay.

And waits for her turn to cry.


	14. Steal

Title: Story Time  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Your mother's a thief; did you know that, Lizzie?" (Pre-series.)

* * *

"Your mother's a thief; did you know that, Lizzie?"

Perched on her father's lap, six-year-old Lizzie glances across the room at Abbey, then looks back at Jed. "Nuh-uh," she proclaims confidently.

Jed tips his head forward as if sharing a secret. "Oh, yes. She is."

Lizzie frowns. "Isn't."

"You want to know what she stole?"

Lizzie looks at Abbey again. Abbey shrugs, then turns her attention back to the medical textbook she's been reading. Lizzie's frown deepens as she chews her lower lip. Finally she looks at Jed and nods slowly.

"She stole—" Jed lowers his voice dramatically "—my heart."

From her position on the couch opposite them, the corners of Abbey's mouth lift in a smile and she shakes her head.

Lizzie places her palm on Jed's chest. After a moment, she announces, "No, she didn't."

Jed grins. "Lizzie, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a boy who wanted to be a priest and he was studying to do just that then when one day a beautiful girl walked past him. She smiled, and right then and there the boy decided he was going to marry her."

"But priests can't get married."

"Well, that's why he didn't become a priest."

Lizzie frowns again. "But wasn't God mad he didn't want to be a priest anymore?"

"No. God even gave him two beautiful daughters."

"Daddy, that's a boring story. Can you read a Bible story instead? Tell me about Princess Esther."

Jed chuckles. "Okay, but say goodnight to Mommy first. We'll read in bed."

Lizzie jumps off his lap and kisses Abbey before skipping to her room.

"She thinks we're boring," Jed says.

"She's six years old."

"I think it's a good story."

Abbey looks up from her textbook. "It's my favourite story."

Jed bends down to kiss her.

"Daddy!" Lizzie calls.

Jed sighs. "I didn't even get to the good part."

"Of what? This? Or the story?"

"Both."

"Well." Abbey leans back against the cushions and puts the textbook on the coffee table. "Go put your daughter to bed. I'm not going anywhere."

Half an hour later, Jed returns to the living room to find Abbey curled up on her side, fast asleep. He watches her for a moment and smiles. He's loved her as long as he's known her, and it occurs to him suddenly that Lizzie was right: Abbey didn't steal his heart; he gave it to her freely.

He gives her shoulder a gentle shake. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Let's get you into bed."

"I'm awake," Abbey says, her eyes still closed, her words slurred.

"Yeah. That's what Lizzie said just before she passed out." He steers her to the bedroom and says a prayer of thanks (as he does every night) that the story has turned out this way.

"Night, babe." Abbey crawls into bed fully-clothed.

Jed climbs in next to her and turns off the lamp. "Night, sweetheart."

He can't imagine life being any other way.


	15. Adore

Title: Face to Face  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known." 1 Corinthians 13:12 (Pre-series.)

* * *

For someone who just one week ago was studying to be a priest, Jed Bartlet is surprisingly good at the whole boyfriend thing.

Of course, Abbey thinks, it helps that they were friends before. And Jed was a great friend; why shouldn't he be a great boyfriend?

Abbey likes that they can talk about anything. She likes that she doesn't have to play down her intelligence with him. She likes that they can laugh together.

And she likes the kissing, too.

Jed Bartlet, it turns out, is a fantastic kisser.

Abbey thinks she's struck it lucky in every way, and she doesn't plan on letting Jed go anytime soon.

Even though it's only been a week, Abbey finds her thoughts wandering further ahead, and it's easy to imagine a future with Jed. She knows he's serious – he gave up the priesthood for her; she knows this, though it's been left unsaid so far. He is her boyfriend, he is quickly becoming her best friend, and it's not such a strange idea to think _husband_.

(Almost six months with Ron and Abbey couldn't quite see herself walking down the aisle with him. It's different with Jed. Things just feel right.)

She wonders if this is love. This warmth she feels deep inside when he looks at her as if she's his whole world. This heat when his lips are on hers and she wants more of him. This peace when they're together. This inability to stop smiling all the time. Is this love?

Abbey's not sure yet, but whatever it is, she likes it.

"You're acting like he's your first boyfriend," Susan says.

Mary agrees. "But it's cute. It's nice to see you like this."

Abbey's father feigns disapproval ("And he seemed like such a nice young man.") but can't hide the twinkle in his eye.

"I think he's good for you," her mother says. "Now tell him your father's not going to shoot him so he doesn't need to stop visiting us."

Abbey's older brother takes Jed aside and threatens him with disfigurement, amputation and possibly death if Jed breaks Abbey's heart or gets her pregnant. (Abbey will only hear of this on her wedding day when Jed gives his speech.)

Abbey doesn't care what people think or say; there is only Jed.

A few weeks later, when Jed brings up the topic of London and Abbey's immediate response is to set aside her own dreams so she can follow him, she realizes that _this_ is love.

Her friends think she's crazy, but she knows it's the right thing to do. She has peace about her decision, and the way Jed looks at her when she tells him is a reward in itself.

"Do you know how amazing you are?"

"Yeah." She grins. "But don't let that stop you from telling me."

He has a beautiful smile. "I love you."

And then, he spoils the moment with, "So when are we telling your parents we're getting hitched?"

Abbey kisses him.


	16. A Close Shave

Title: Distractions  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: R, for innuendo  
Summary: "But you like my distractions."

* * *

"Do you know how hot you are right now?"

Abbey ignores her husband as she picks up the blade and tests its sharpness.

"You know," Jed continues, "I don't think the Secret Service would be too happy to see you this close to me with that blade."

Abbey spreads shaving cream over Jed's face and neck. "You don't want me to shave you?"

Jed's hand moves to Abbey's thigh, resting just below the hem of the shirt she's wearing. "You wearing anything under this?"

Abbey smiles. "If you sit still like a good boy, maybe later you'll find out."

Jed's hand steals further up. His grin widens. "Hmm."

"Jed, unless you want a slit throat, you need to keep your hands to yourself."

"You don't like this?" he asks, too innocently, and rubs his thumb across her bare skin.

Abbey has to fight to keep her hand steady.

"Something wrong, Abigail?"

She exhales, then places the blade on the counter. "You can shave yourself, Jethro."

"Why?" His smile falters slightly, and with it the balance of power shifts back to her.

"Because you've been a bad boy. You know better than to distract me."

"But you like my distractions." He looks up at her with wide eyes. "And you know what a turn on it is when you shave me."

She bites her lower lip and tilts her head, pretending to consider it. "You gonna keep your hands to yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay." Abbey smiles and picks up the blade again. "And later you can be as bad as you like."

Jed is silent while Abbey shaves him; his closed eyes and shallow breathing betray her effect on him. She is not unaffected either; she is almost heady with anticipation.

Once she's finished the shaving, she wipes away the remaining traces of cream on Jed's face, then brushes her fingertips over the smooth skin.

"You done?" Jed asks.

"Mm-hmm."

Jed slips his hands beneath Abbey's shirt again. Abbey threads her fingers through his hair, guiding him closer to her.

"Mr. President?"

Abbey groans.

"What?" Jed growls.

"Uh, Leo needs you in the Situation Room." Charlie sounds nervous.

Jed sighs. "Ten minutes, Charlie."

"Yes, sir."

Abbey pulls away reluctantly. "Duty calls."

"I have ten minutes."

"In which you need to shower and get dressed."

"Dammit." Another sigh. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere."

"Hmm." Abbey saunters towards the door leading into the bedroom. "I think I'll just go back to bed then."

She unbuttons the shirt and lets it fall to the floor.

"You're a wicked woman, Abigail Bartlet."

She glances back over her shoulder. "Better make that a cold shower, Jethro."

He scowls. "Charlie had better not still be out there."

Charlie, fortunately, is nowhere to be seen. Abbey hears the shower turn on as she slides into bed.

She's looking forward to uninterrupted Saturday mornings when Jed finally leaves office.

But in the meantime –

She sighs, leans back against the pillows, and waits.


	17. Threat

Title: Ten Percent Too Much  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "We needed to verify the threat was credible."

* * *

In the first security briefings with the Secret Service, Abbey was told to prepare herself for the dangers that come along with the presidency. As a doctor, she knows and understands the fragility of life, but hearing the calm recitation of the various things that could happen to her husband still left her chilled.

She was told to expect the death threats and assured that ninety percent of them hold no real danger.

It's the remaining ten percent that keeps her up at night.

She was also told to prepare herself for the likelihood that she could be a target too.

And so could the girls.

Abbey understands the need for the Secret Service detail but she prays every day that they will never need to use their skills while protecting her family.

And now she's sitting in the Oval Office listening to Ron Butterfield tell her about the letters that are addressed to Zoey. Letters that condemn her for dating Charlie, for daring to love across the colour bar, that demand Zoey break up with him.

Zoey will never see these letters.

"You'll increase her detail?" Jed asks. Abbey can hear the veiled fury in his tone.

"Yes, sir."

"What about Charlie? Can he have an agent too?"

"Yes."

"How long have these letters been coming?" Abbey reaches for Jed's hand, needing the contact.

"Since just after news of their relationship was made public, ma'am."

"And you're only telling us now?" Jed raises his voice.

"We needed to verify the threat was credible—"

"This is my baby girl! I don't want you to take any chances. A letter arrives that criticizes her hair – you come to me!"

"What do the letters say will happen if Zoey doesn't break up with Charlie?" Abbey's grip on Jed's hand tightens.

"Ma'am, I'd rather not say. The Secret Service—"

"Show us the damn letters!"

Ron hands Jed the folder he'd brought with him. Abbey picks up the topmost letter.

She can't read past the first paragraph, and the letter falls to the floor. No one moves to pick it up.

"Thank you, Ron." Jed says, and the two agents leave the room.

"We knew some people would be unhappy about Zoey and Charlie," Jed says after a while.

"This is more than someone being unhappy, Jed. This is – this is—" Her voice breaks and she presses a hand to her mouth to stifle her sob. "How could they write that? How can someone be so sick?"

"It's not sick; it's evil." He sighs. "You can say it, you know."

"What?"

"This wouldn't be happening if I'd never run."

"You didn't write the letters, Jed." She stands and walks to the doors leading to the portico. "I need some air. I'll see you in the Residence later."

"Abbey—"

"I need to process all this. I'll see you later."

She doesn't wait for his response. She needs to call Zoey, to hear her voice and know that she's okay.

For now.


	18. Answer

Title: Unasked Questions  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "I think God might be giving me answers I haven't been looking for." Pre-series.

* * *

"Do you believe God answers prayers?"

Abbey closes the book she's been reading, knowing this is a prelude to a deeper discussion. One of the things she likes about Jed Bartlet is his intelligence; she enjoys talking to him. Religion is a frequent topic of conversation and Abbey thinks Jed is going to be a great priest one day.

"Sure, I do." She smiles. "Do you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why do you ask? You're not doubting your faith, are you?"

"No, nothing like that." He flops onto his back and looks up at the sky. "I just feel, lately – I don't know. I think God might be giving me answers I haven't been looking for."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Abbey looks down at him. "You know you can trust me, Jed. With anything."

"I know."

"So, what kind of answers are you talking about?"

"About—" Another sigh. "I don't know how to put it into words, Abbey."

She stretches her leg to poke him in the ribs with her foot. "Now why don't I believe that?"

He catches her foot and starts tickling her.

"Jed!" She tries to pull free but he holds tight. "Stop it!"

"You started it, Miss Barrington."

Abbey lunges forward, determined to get some kind of revenge, and it occurs to her that rolling around on a picnic blanket with a guy who is not her boyfriend is probably not appropriate behaviour. Even if he's her best friend and a future priest.

Especially because he's a future priest.

She pulls away, putting distance between the two of them.

"Abbey?"

"I should probably get going. I'm going out with Ron tonight."

"Ah." Jed leans back, resting his weight on his hands. "Okay."

"I haven't seen him for a week, so—" She leaves the sentence hanging, hating how awkward she suddenly feels around Jed. "Anyway, I'll see you later this week."

"Sure." Jed's expression is unreadable. "Have a good time tonight."

"Yeah." Abbey shoves her book into her bag, then pulls on her shoes. "Let me know when you figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"The answers you've been getting."

"Oh. Right. Sure."

Abbey stands. "Bye."

She's a few feet away when Jed asks, "You and Ron – does he make you happy?"

She shrugs. "Yeah. I guess so."

"So you love him, then?"

She doesn't have an answer for that. "I have to go."

Later that evening, while she's getting ready for her date, she thinks about Jed's question again.

And she wonders about his unasked questions, and the answers he's not ready to share with her.

She's tempted to call Ron and cancel their date so she can go over to Jed's apartment and bug him until he shares what's on his mind – but there are a dozen reasons why that's not really an option.

But she cannot forget the feel of his hand on her bare foot or the warmth of his smile when he looked at her.


	19. Whore

Title: Burdened  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Well, I have raised three daughters. I hope I learned something along the way."

* * *

Abbey loves Christmas at the farm; there is a sense of peace and quiet that cannot be found in Washington. When she is here, it is as if the rest of the world has vanished. And this year her whole family is together, which is a miracle in itself.

Gus has gone to bed, with the promise that the sooner he is asleep, the sooner Santa will come. Ellie and Liz are curled up in front of the fire place, talking. Zoey is on the sofa; sending text messages to Charlie, Abbey suspects. Jed is beating Doug at a game of chess, and Annie is sitting at the window pretending to read.

"Come help me make hot chocolate, Annie," Abbey says.

Jed immediately perks up at the mention of hot chocolate.

Annie follows Abbey into the kitchen; her stopped shoulders and listless expression confirming Abbey's suspicions.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Annie takes milk out the fridge. "Nothing's wrong, Grandma."

"Right, so the gloom and despair is just a new look you're trying out?"

Annie slides onto a stool. "No, it's – there's a guy at school. Everyone likes him. He's, like, the hottest guy there."

Abbey starts heating the milk on the stove. "Does he like you?"

"I thought he did."

"Get the mugs out, please. So, what happened?"

Annie sighs as she removes mugs from the cupboard. "There was this party. Mom didn't want me to go but in the end Dad convinced her."

"Cocoa powder, please."

Annie hands Abbey the tin of cocoa.

"Was he there?"

"Yeah." Annie stares at the counter. "He wanted me to go upstairs with him. So I ditched my agent and went."

Abbey doesn't comment; Annie needs to finish the story in her own time.

"Nothing happened. I mean, we kissed, but that's it. He wanted me to go further but—" Annie shakes her head. "I left."

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart. That took a lot of courage."

Annie looks up now and her face is streaked with tears. "But he told everyone we did it. Now all the kids at school think I'm a – a—"

Abbey abandons the hot chocolate and pulls Annie into her arms. "Oh, Annie. The people who love you don't think that at all."

"What if someone tells a reporter? I feel so stupid."

"Annie, baby, you've done nothing wrong."

"No one's going to care what really happened."

"Sweetheart, don't worry about what everyone else thinks. You have the truth on your side. And the only people that matter are right here in this house tonight."

Annie smiles for the first time all evening. "How come you always know exactly what to say?"

"Well, I have raised three daughters. I hope I've learned something along the way."

Annie chuckles.

"You think you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"I can always get your grandfather to ship this kid off to, I don't know, Mongolia."

"Mongolia, huh?"

"Yeah. Now let's see if we can salvage any of this hot chocolate."

"Okay." But Annie makes no move to break the hug. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Anytime, baby."


	20. Slave

Title: Not-So-Desperate Housewife  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Seven months married, and she still gets a thrill out of being addressed as 'Mrs. Bartlet'. (pre-series)

* * *

Abbey is the first to admit she's not the most domesticated wife in the whole world. She likes to cook and enjoys spending time in the kitchen. It's the rest of it that she struggles with: the cleaning and scrubbing and vacuuming the small London apartment that even after six months doesn't quite feel like home. There are moments when she feels like some glorified slave, there to keep things clean for a messy husband who is more interested in getting her into bed than complimenting her cooking.

Not that she minds the sex – the sex is great – it's that she misses just spending time with Jed the way she did before they were married.

Of course, she thinks, a lot of what she's feeling is probably due to hormones. And, to Jed's credit, he has yet to call any attention to Abbey's resemblance to a whale.

This is also just in Abbey's head; Jed is being completely truthful when he tells her she's the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Abbey glances around the apartment and decides the cleaning can wait for a change. She puts a record on, letting the Ratpack sing away her blues as she curls up on the couch with a book.

This isn't exactly the life she had imagined for herself, but she's married the man she loves, they have a baby on the way, and she's happy.

She doesn't hear a key turn in the lock, so Jed catches her by surprise when he walks in. "Hello, Mrs. Bartlet," he says, grinning.

Abbey can't help but grin back. Seven months married, and she still gets a thrill out of being addressed as 'Mrs. Bartlet'.

"Mr. Bartlet." She closes her book. "You're home early."

He drops his bag onto the armchair. "Class was cancelled. Professor Allen's got flu or something."

"Well, there's plenty of work you can do here, then."

Jed frowns slightly. "You look tired."

"Nothing gets past you, does it, babe?"

"Are you sick?" He crouches beside her, putting a hand on her forehead.

"It's called pregnancy, Jed."

"Hmm." He kisses her then moves his hand to her belly. "Well, that explains it. No wonder you've been so moody."

"I'm not moody."

"Uh-huh." He winks before turning his attention to her stomach. "Hi, baby. It's your Daddy. Have you been a good girl for Mommy today?"

_Daddy. Mommy._ Abbey feels warmth spread through her at the thought.

"I was think we could eat out tonight," Jed says. "It's been a while since we had a real date."

"I thought people stopped going on dates when they got married."

"Says who?" Jed stands. "So you go rest for a while and I'll, uh, vacuum in here."

"Do you even know how to use a vacuum cleaner?"

"I know a great many things, Abigail. And what I don't know, I'll figure out."

"Right." Abbey gives him a swat on the rear as she heads into the bedroom. "Just don't break anything, Jethro."


	21. Lick

Title: Dessert  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: R, for friskiness  
Summary: "We were actually having an important discussion in here, until you came along with your ice cream porn."

* * *

She's worried about her husband. He's doing a great job of fooling the campaign staff into believing he's confident and ready, but Abbey has known him far too long. She knows Jed's scared, and knows it has nothing to do with whether or not he can win election.

It's the MS.

If Jed wins – and he will win, Abbey's sure of it – he'll be a great president. He's scared that the MS will progress once he's in office. Abbey hasn't told him she's scared of that too.

But Jed doesn't need her fear; he needs her strength. He needs her to reassure him that running for president is the right thing to do, that everything will be okay.

And sometimes he needs her to take his mind off the campaign.

She enters the hotel room eating an ice cream cone. Josh, Leo and Jed are involved in a spirited debate; Toby and Sam are passing a notepad back and forth; CJ is on the phone. Abbey sits cross-legged on the bed. Jed glances up at her and she can tell he's suddenly lost all interest in whatever Josh and Leo are saying.

Abbey arches an eyebrow and takes another slow lick of the ice cream.

Jed's gaze is fixed on her mouth. She smiles. He shakes his head.

"What do you think, Governor?"

"Uh, yeah. We'll go with Leo's suggestion."

"Leo didn't say anything—" Josh's brow creases in confusion while the beginnings of an amused smile appears on Leo's face; he has been a frequent witness to Jed and Abbey's flirtation games.

"Why don't we break for lunch?" Leo says, and leads the staff out the room.

Jed leans back in the armchair and watches as Abbey continues to lick the ice cream.

"You know, I'm not sure it's entirely legal what you're doing to that ice cream cone."

"Jealous?" Abbey swirls her tongue over the top of the ice cream.

"We were actually having an important discussion in here, until you came along with your ice cream porn."

"Really." Another lick. "What were you talking about?"

Jed's still staring at her mouth. "Umm, tax cuts, possibly."

"You want me to go? I can send Josh and Leo back in."

"That wasn't Sam I was talking to?"

Abbey shakes her head. "Sam's the handsome one who writes with Toby."

"You're checking out my staff? Do I need to fire Sam?"

She smiles. "You're the only one getting any ice cream porn."

Jed laughs as he crosses to the bed. "Gonna share?"

"The ice cream?" She scoots away. "No."

"Not the ice cream."

"Well, I suppose I could be persuaded to share other things."

Jed begins to unbutton his shirt.

"How are you feeling?"

"See for yourself."

She can't help but smile. "That's not what I meant, Jethro."

"I feel fine, Abbey. Really."

She holds his gaze for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay."

"My ice cream's finished."

"So I see."

Her smile widens. "Get over here. I'll, ahh, take your temperature."


	22. Fanatic

Title: #1 Fan  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: She knows he likes to watch her.

* * *

Abbey is sitting cross-legged on the bed, surrounded by sheets of paper. She's aware that Jed's standing at the door but she doesn't look up. She knows he likes to watch her.

And she likes him watching her.

He clears his throat and she glances up at last, feigning innocence. "Hey, babe. You're up early tonight."

"I snuck out while no one was looking." He smiles. "I heard someone let a beautiful woman into the building. Thought I'd go find her."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Oh, I think I may have found her." Jed crosses the room. He shifts the papers aside and sits next to Abbey, then kisses her. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

He kisses her again. "I missed you, you know."

"Jed, I was gone for eight hours."

He gives a fake sigh. "I take it you didn't miss me, then."

"Not one bit."

"Well, I'm just going to go back downstairs. I'm sure there's a crisis somewhere in the world that needs my attention."

He stands, but Abbey grabs his hand and tugs him back down onto the bed.

"So, how was the trip?"

"Good."

"I saw you on TV. 'First Lady's Surprise Appearance at Orphanage'. I thought you were supposed to visit a hospital today."

"I did. The orphanage was across the road." Abbey leans back against the pillows. "How much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know. Did you sneak any of the kids back with you?"

She gives him a look he has no trouble interpreting.

"Well, then, I guess you're fine." He picks up a sheet of paper. "What's all this?"

"Fanmail," Abbey says with a grin. "From all the children."

The letter comes with a picture of a cat. "'Dear Mrs. Bartlet. Do you like cats? Cats are my favourite animal. Does the president like cats? I like the president but I like you more. You're real pretty. Love from Billy.'"

Jed looks at her. "How old is Billy?"

"Ten, I think."

"Good. Then I have nothing to worry about. 'Dear Mrs. Bartlet. I'm real glad I could meet you. Please don't forget us. Maybe one day we could visit you at your house. That would be super cool. I'll miss you. From Samantha.'"

Jed puts the letter down. "You know, we should do that."

"Do what?"

"Invite your fan club up here. Let's give them a special Christmas, here at the White House."

Abbey recognizes the glint in Jed's eye; he is not going to let go of this idea. "Okay, on one condition: you have to play Santa."

"Okay," he says, "but then do I get to be president of your fan club?"

"I don't know. You may have to fight Billy for that position."

He leans forward, pinning her in place with his body. "Dear Dr. Bartlet. My name's Jed and I'm your number one fan. In fact, I think I may be in love with you. Can I kiss you?"

She laughs.


	23. Misty

Title: Heaven On Earth  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: R, for friskiness  
Summary: "Josiah Bartlet, was this your plan all along? To seduce me in the hay?" (Pre-series.)

* * *

The sun has only begun to peek over the horizon when Jed pulls the covers down to wake Abbey. In her half-asleep state, she tries to pull them back up, but Jed sticks his cold hands under her shirt and whispers, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Go away," she mumbles and rolls over.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Abbey. Get dressed."

Grumbling, Abbey pulls on a pair of jeans and her sneakers, and then stands looking at Jed, who seems far too chirpy for this hour.

"Are you going to brush your hair?" he asks.

"Don't push your luck."

He takes her hand. "Okay, come on. But be quiet, I don't want to wake the girls."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

"You woke me up at the crack of dawn to go for a walk?"

"You've never seen the farm at this hour, have you? It's so peaceful. Heaven on earth."

"Let's go back to bed and I'll show you heaven on earth."

He grins at her suggestion but is not deterred from is mission, and continues to lead her out of the house.

A thin sheer of mist hangs low in the air and Abbey has to admit there is something special about the farm at this time of day. Jed is practically bouncing with energy; he always turns into a little boy when they're at the farm.

"I wish we could spend more time here," he says wistfully.

Abbey slides her arm around his waist. "One day."

"Yeah. So, are you mad I made you get up so early?"

"No." She smiles and nudges his hip with hers. "But think of what we could be doing instead."

"Which one of the girls would no doubt end up interrupting."

"You need to get that lock fixed."

"I know." He guides her in the direction of the barn. "But one of the nice things about this farm is how much space there is, don't you think?"

"Josiah Bartlet, was this your plan all along? To seduce me in the hay?"

Jed opens the door and ushers her in, feigning innocence, but his grin gives him away.

As do the blanket and picnic basket laid out in the loft.

"Surprise," he says.

"Jed." She turns to him. "What's this for?"

"Just because." He opens the basket. "Hungry?"

"Not yet." Abbey kneels on the blanket. "Come here, Casanova."

Jed is still playing innocent. "Coffee, then? Hot chocolate?"

Abbey shakes her head and slowly begins unbuttoning her shirt. "You."

"Ah." He abandons the basket and lies down on his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

Abbey frowns. "You're too far away."

"Come closer, then."

She gives a gentle shove, pushing him onto his back, then leans over and kisses him. "You know, I think I'll have that coffee after all."

"Oh, I don't think so." Jed grabs her waist and rolls over, pinning her underneath him. "Now, where were we?"


	24. Ocean

Title: Summer Lovin'  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: No one has ever looked at him the way Abbey's looking at him now. (Pre-series.)

* * *

Jed isn't sure how he ended up being invited on the Barrington family's summer vacation. One minute he'd been talking about how he didn't really want to go back to New Hampshire, and the next thing he knew, Mrs. Barrington was insisting that he spend a couple of weeks with them before he returned home.

Jed thinks he'd like to spend the whole summer with them – with Abbey. He keeps thinking this whole thing is just a dream, that any second now he's going to wake up and realize she's not his girlfriend after all.

Except he really is sitting here on the beach, watching Abbey saunter towards him in a red bikini that's giving him very interesting thoughts – thoughts he probably shouldn't be having when her father and brother are somewhere nearby.

"Hey!" Jack tosses a football at him, which Jed is too busy looking at Abbey to catch. "Stop ogling my sister."

"You coming to swim, Jed?" Abbey ignores her brother.

"Yeah. Sure." Jed's impressed that the power of speech hasn't completely deserted him.

"I'm watching you two," Jack says.

Abbey laughs, takes Jed's hand, and leads him to the water.

"So do you like my swimsuit?" Abbey asks, faux innocent. "It's new."

Jed glances at her briefly, mindful of the fact that Mr. Barrington is less than a hundred yards away. "You look nice," he says.

"Nice?" Abbey's tone is a clear indication she had been expecting a different answer.

And Jed suddenly wonders why he had been nervous; this is _Abbey_. All that's changed is that she's now _his_ Abbey. He grins. "Yeah, nice. Red's a good colour on you, hotpants."

She quirks an eyebrow at the last part. "Nice? I'll show you nice."

And tackles him, dunking him under the water. She's deceptively strong for her size. When Jed surfaces, he kicks her feet out from beneath her. She comes up laughing, and they take turns dunking each other until both of them are breathless.

Then Abbey throws her arms around his neck and smiles up at him. Jed no longer cares that her family's probably watching; he kisses her. He thinks this is a moment that will stay with him forever: Abbey warm against him and tasting like the sea. His heart feels so full he's afraid it might burst. No one has ever looked at him the way Abbey's looking at him now.

"I love you," he says. "I think I've always loved you."

"I love you, too."

Jed thinks he's been waiting his entire life to hear those words.

"I was only half-alive before I met you." He gently caresses her cheek. "You make me whole, Abbey."

Abbey places one hand on his chest, over his heart, and her smile widens. "I feel the same way about you."

Jed bends to kiss her again; he thinks he'll never get tired of kissing Abbey Barrington.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jack calls from the shore. "At least two feet apart!"

Abbey laughs, and dunks Jed again.


	25. Sting

Title: If You Love Someone  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "Tonight was exactly what I needed." Post-ep for Dead Irish Writers.

* * *

"You know, there's one thing I forgot to tell you tonight," Jed says as they walk arm-in-arm back to the Residence.

"What's that?" The buzz from the wine is beginning to fade, and Abbey already knows tomorrow morning is not going to be fun. Hangovers never are.

"I haven't told you how beautiful you look in this dress."

Abbey kisses Jed's cheek without tripping or losing her balance, a remarkable feat considering she's still a little drunk. "Thanks, babe. But you told me before the party."

"Oh." He shrugs. "Well, can't I tell you again?"

"You can tell me as many times as you like."

"You're always beautiful to me, Abigail."

They step into the elevator; Abbey leans against the wall and looks at her husband. "I love you, too, Jethro."

Jed smiles. "Sorry about the party."

"I liked the party."

"That's why you snuck upstairs with CJ and Amy?"

"You'd rather I got drunk in front of the hundred-or-so people in the ballroom?"

"I'd rather you didn't get drunk at all." He holds out his hand as the elevator doors slide open.

"You don't need to worry about me, Jed. Tonight was—" She pauses, trying to sort out what she wants to say. "Tonight was exactly what I needed."

"Abbey, we should probably talk about your—"

She shakes her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You don't need to give up your license—"

"I was wrong." She sighs. "I was wrong."

Jed glances at the floor then holds out his hand again. "So, were you planning on spending the night in the elevator?"

She smiles and takes his hand, letting him lead her to their room. "I was thinking about next year's party."

"Next year's party?"

"Yes."

"I thought you don't want a party next year."

She slips off her shoes and moves towards the dresser. "I'll have a party on one condition."

"What condition?"

"That you get Sting to perform for me."

Jed says nothing. Abbey hides her smile as she turns to face him.

"He's a busy man, Abigail. I'm sure he won't have time—"

She smiles sweetly. "That's why I'm telling you now. So you have a whole year to arrange it."

"Abbey, Sting is not coming to your birthday party."

"Why not?"

Jed tosses his bow tie onto the couch. "He's a happily married man, you know."

"And I'm a happily married woman." She walks towards him. "Unzip me, please."

"You're also a flirt," Jed grumbles. "And what kind of name is Sting anyway?"

"Jed, the zip."

"And I know you like the accent. Don't think I didn't notice you dancing with Lord Marbury."

"Maybe I should get John to come up here and unzip me."

Jed scowls. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"You know, you're cute when you're like this."

"Presidents are not cute."

"You are."

"Abbey—"

"Josiah, the sooner this dress comes off, the sooner we get to bed."

"Ah." He grins and lowers the zip.


	26. Trample

Title: Pillow Talk  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "It's been a long day and I want to cuddle." (Pre-series.)

* * *

She tries to crawl into bed without waking Jed, but he rolls over to face her.

"Hey."

The tenderness in his voice is her undoing. All day she has been strong, a necessity in surviving medical school; but she is home now and she doesn't have to pretend in front of her husband. She curls into him.

"Well, I was going to ask how your day was, but I guess you've just answered that."

"Yeah." She breathes out heavily.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to make you some tea?"

She shakes her head and cuddles further into his embrace.

"Okay." He moves his hand over her back in large circles and waits for her to continue the conversation.

She doesn't even know where to begin.

"Do you think I'll be a good doctor, Jed?"

"You're going to be a brilliant doctor." He kisses the top of her head. "You're the smartest, most dedicated, most passionate person I know."

"What if I'm just fooling myself?"

Jed pulls away slightly, then tilts her chin upwards so he can look into her eyes. "What happened?"

"It's Dr. Steinman." At Jed's look, she adds, "The chief resident."

"Did he say something to you?"

"There are five of us doing internships under him; I'm the only woman." Abbey rolls onto her back and looks up at the ceiling. "It's as if he goes out of his way to be rude to me."

Jed sits up. "Has he said anything inappropriate? Made any advances?"

"No, it's not like that. More like telling me I'm wrong even when I'm not, belittling my suggestions, basically making me feel as if I don't belong there."

Jed is silent for a long time, then he takes her hand and threads his fingers through hers. "You've wanted to be a doctor your whole life. You've already made sacrifices for me."

"Jed, I—"

"Don't let this jerk destroy your dream. He's not worth it."

Abbey sits up now. "Jed, you know I don't regret going to London with you. I'd do it again."

"I know."

They smile at each other.

"Can I do anything about this doctor?" Jed asks.

"Just be here for me at the end of every shift."

"Yeah."

"And you can pray he decides to move to another hospital." She lies down again. "Now come here. It's been a long day and I want to cuddle."

Once Abbey is back in Jed's arms, he says, "You know, this internship isn't going to last forever."

"I know."

"I don't think I tell you often enough how proud I am of you."

"Jed—"

"And this other doctor is obviously just jealous that you're so much smarter – to say nothing of more attractive – than he is."

Abbey laughs. "Yes, I'm sure that's the reason."

"Of course it is. What other reason could there possibly be?" He nuzzles her neck. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I love you."

She kisses him. "And I love you, you impossible man."


	27. Drop

Title: Shaken  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: She knows she'll never forget today; the horrifying realization that life had ended. (Pre-series.)

* * *

_"Everything we do is but a drop in the ocean, but if we don't do it, that drop will be missing forever."_ Mother Teresa

Her hands are shaking.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror and wonders who the pale, red-eyed woman who's looking back at her is. She blinks, and a tear spills down her cheek, followed by another, and another.

Even now she hears the ear-piercing beep of the heart monitor flat-lining; she sees the patient's wife fall to her knees in the waiting room; she hears the woman's sobs echoing down the hall.

"I'm so sorry," she'd said. "We did all we could."

The woman had looked at her in disbelief, her gaze pleading for Abbey to take the words back, to say instead that her husband was fine and everything would be okay.

Abbey wishes she could have done that.

Her hands won't stop shaking.

They had not shaken earlier. No, earlier they had been steady and sure as she cut open the man's chest and tried to repair a ruptured artery. She held his heart in her hands and tried to keep him alive, but she could not.

And now her hands are shaking.

She wants her husband, wants to lie in his arms and wake up from this nightmare.

She reviews the procedure in her mind, tries to figure out what went wrong, wonders what she could have done differently.

She knows she did everything she was supposed to, but that doesn't make her feel any better.

"Abbey."

She sees Dr. Wells' reflection behind her. Embarrassed at being caught crying in front of her mentor, she quickly brushes away her tears. She looks down into the basin to avoid meeting his gaze and curls her hands into fists to hide the shaking.

"You did all you could," he says. "Sometimes even our best isn't enough."

Abbey doesn't trust herself to speak.

"The first patient I lost was a little girl," Dr. Wells says. "I'll never forget the look on her parents' faces when I told them."

Abbey makes eye contact with his reflection.

"The first time is always the hardest." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Go home; get some rest."

"I should've been able to save him," Abbey says very softly.

"You can't save everyone." He smiles sadly. "That's the most difficult lesson a surgeon will ever learn."

It's a lesson she wishes she never had to learn. She knows she'll never forget today; the horrifying realization that life had ended.

"And, Abbey, don't be afraid to go back into the OR. You're a good surgeon; you didn't do anything wrong."

She nods.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Dr. Wells leaves.

Abbey splashes water on her face and changes out of the bloody scrubs into her street clothes. Her hands still shake as she does up the buttons on her blouse, though not as badly as before.

She doesn't immediately leave the hospital. She goes to the chapel first and sits there for a while. Then, when she is finished praying, she lights a candle for the family of her patient.

And her hand is steady.


	28. Complain

Title: Destined  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "What on earth possessed me to want to be a doctor?" (Pre-series.)

* * *

"What on earth possessed me to want to be a doctor?" Abbey drops her bag and coat on the armchair then collapses onto the couch with a groan. "Long hours, insufferable colleagues, ungrateful patients—"

"Long day?" Jed closes his book, sets it on the arm of the couch and scoots closer to her.

"What makes you think that?"

Jed grabs Abbey's legs, swinging them up so that her feet are in his lap. Then he removes her shoes and begins to massage her feet.

Abbey closes her eyes and smiles. She sighs with pleasure. "You have got the magic touch, Dr. Bartlet."

"I don't come cheap."

"Then I guess I'll have to repay you in kind." She peeks at him, noticing his grin. She finds the look of pure concentration on his face adorable.

"The girls are asleep," he says casually.

"Oh? That's nice." Abbey feigns ignorance. Closing her eyes again, she makes herself more comfortable on the couch. "So how was your day?"

His attention is still fixed on her feet. Rubbing his thumb across her instep, he says, "Someone suggested that I think about running for Congress."

"Congress?"

He glances at her from the corner of his eye. His half-smile tells her everything she needs to know; he wants to do it; he wants her support; he's a little afraid of her reaction.

Abbey straddles Jed and cups his face in her hands. "Congressman Bartlet. I like the sound of that."

His expression is still uncertain.

"Whatever you decide," she says, "you know I'm right behind you. All the way."

Jed's eyes are suspiciously bright and he blinks a few times in quick succession. "I love you."

"But we can talk more about this later," Abbey says. "Right now I want to—"

"Daddy?"

Abbey slides off Jed's lap; Ellie is standing in the doorway, blinking sleepily at her parents.

"Yes, honey?"

"What's wrong, El?"

"I had a bad dream." She hugs herself and stares at the floor, her posture revealing her embarrassment.

Abbey crosses the room and kneels in front of Ellie. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

Ellie nods and wraps her arms around Abbey's neck.

"Okay. Let's get to bed then."

Jed sighs. "Right. I'll just jump in the shower quickly."

Later, when Ellie is fast asleep in the middle of the bed, Abbey reaches for Jed's hand. "I'm beginning to think Mrs. Landingham was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me you were destined to do great things."

Jed is silent for a moment. "I couldn't do anything without you, Abbey."

Abbey is overwhelmed with love for him.

And then he says, "What do you mean you're only beginning to think Mrs. Landingham was right?"

Abbey struggles not to laugh. "Good night, Jethro."

"Abbey—"

"Shh. You're going to wake your daughter."

"Abigail—"

"I love you, pumpkin. Now go to sleep."

"We're not done with this conversation."

"Good. Night."

"But –" He chuckles. "Alright. Good night, Abbey."


	29. Inject

Title: A Day At A Time  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "If you're a good boy, I'll let you have a lollipop." (Pre-series.)

* * *

"Abbey, are you sure about this?" Jed stares at the syringe in her hand, doubt written on his features. "Isn't there a pill or something I could take instead?"

Abbey shakes her head, torn between irritation at how long this is taking and amusement at how her husband is acting like a scared little boy on his first visit to the doctor. Amusement wins, and she smiles fondly. "Jed, this isn't all that different from the other times you've let me play doctor."

"None of the other times involved needles." He frowns, looking even more like a sulking child.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you have a lollipop."

"You're not as funny as you think you are, Abigail."

"Jed, you need this injection."

"I know." He nods in agreement, though he doesn't look happy about it.

Taking pity on him, Abbey says, "Tell you what, let me do this and I'll kiss it better for you."

After a moment's hesitation, Jed rolls up his sleeve. Abbey rubs a cotton swab over a patch of skin on his upper arm, cleaning the area. When she brings the syringe closer, Jed looks away.

"Relax, Jed. I can't do this when your muscles are tense."

"Sorry." He relaxes his shoulders, giving a slight hiss of pain as the needle enters his skin. A second later, Abbey withdraws it, then gently presses her lips against the entry site.

"Now was that so bad?"

"It was horrible."

Abbey smiles and kisses him again. Then she places the used syringe, the empty Beta Seron vial and the cotton wool in a plastic bag to be disposed of. Because this is still a confidential matter, Abbey will take it to the hospital when she goes to work and throw it away there.

"This is really going to help the thing?"

"Yes." She smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you." Jed pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in place. "Do I still get my lollipop?"

"Sure." Laughing, she rubs her fingers over the injection site. Then, turning serious, she says, "It'll get easier, Jed. One day at a time, it gets easier."

"I still don't have to like it." There's a trace of the sulky boy in his tone again.

"I'll always be here to kiss you better."

Jed grins. "I can live with that."

That's the idea, Abbey thinks. "One of these days, you'll be giving yourself the injections."

"Oh no, Dr. Bartlet. Don't think I'm going to let you off so easily."

Abbey is not so easily played. "And what if I'm not around to give it to you? What I'm working, or in surgery?"

"Ellie wants to be a doctor. Can't you teach her?"

"Josiah Bartlet, you are not a child. This is not beyond your capabilities. In fact, I think tomorrow I'll start teaching you."

There's that pout again. "Abbey—"

She silences his protest with a kiss, and before long neither of them are thinking about injections.


	30. Tour

Title: Variations on a Theme  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Abbey thinks it doesn't bode well for their time in the White House that the first time Jed takes her on a tour, they get lost. Granted, they've only just moved in, but Abbey envisions CJ trying to put a spin on "President lost in White House".

"What are you smirking about?" Jed asks.

Abbey leans against the wall. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I know that smirk."

"Should we have brought a map?" She keeps her tone light, and when Jed looks at her again, there is amusement in his expression.

"What makes you think I didn't get lost on purpose?" He steps closer to her. "So we could be alone."

"I've heard that one before."

His body is flush against hers, and she struggles to keep her expression blank. He is the one smirking now. "Don't you want to be alone with me?"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. President?"

He grins at that. They've had a lot of fun playing with variations on that line over the last few days. Abbey still can't quite believe they've actually made it to the White House; that her Jed is the President and she is the First Lady.

Wasn't it just yesterday they were newlyweds on their way to London?

Jed begins unbuttoning Abbey's blouse. "I don't have to try, sweetknees. I know you're easy."

She laughs, then grabs his wrist. "Babe, we can't do this."

"Of course we can."

"We can't do it here."

Jed puts his hands either side of Abbey's body. "This is our house, isn't it?"

"But we're not the only ones home. There are a million other people somewhere in the building."

"Then let them find their own dark rooms to play in." His breath tickles her neck and she feels her will to resist begin to fade.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate First Lady behaviour."

"I won't tell if you don't." His hands are on her skin now, and she knows the fight is over.

* * *

"Mom, where've you been? I was looking everywhere for you guys."

Abbey glances at Jed then looks at Zoey. "Your father was playing tour guide. It didn't occur to him until too late that he actually he had no idea where anything was."

Zoey grins. "You got lost?"

"No—" Jed begins.

"Yes," Abbey says.

Zoey begins to giggle. "Oh, Daddy."

"Don't laugh at me, young lady. I'll send you to the dungeons." Jed's smile is at odds with the threat.

"But you don't know where they are."

Abbey just shakes her head, then gives Jed an affectionate peck on the cheek. "You know I'll get lost with you anytime you like," she whispers.

"Excuse me, Mr. President." Leo approaches, always so formal.

Abbey squeezes Jed's hand than hooks her arm through Zoey's and they walk off. "Unlike your father, I have an excellent sense of direction, and I have it on good authority there's ice cream in the kitchen."

Zoey increases their pace. "Then lead on."


	31. Cough

Title: Playing Doctor  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG

* * *

Abbey loves her daughters, but she wishes that they would all get sick at the same time instead of one by one. This time it starts with Zoey, who comes home from kindergarten with red-rimmed eyes, a runny nose and a mild cough. Abbey gives her a warm bath and puts her straight to bed.

Well, that's the plan.

Zoey asks for bubbles, decides she wants her hair washed, then changes her mind and begins to cry, telling Abbey between hiccups that she doesn't feel well.

Zoey has also, for some reason, decided that she doesn't like the colour purple. Since this is the colour of the cough syrup, Zoey refuses to drink any of it.

Abbey, running low on patience, is contemplating force-feeding the medicine to Zoey when Ellie climbs onto the foot of the bed.

"Hi, Zozo," she says quietly.

Zoey, her lips pressed together, looks quite comical as she blinks at her sister.

"Is Zoey sick, Mom?"

Abbey glances at Ellie, her heart warming at the concern in Ellie's voice. "Yes, sweetheart. But it's just a cold. She'll be better in no time at all."

Ellie's eyes are on the bottle of cough syrup. "If she drinks her medicine, right?"

"That's right."

Zoey shakes her head.

Ellie crawls forward until she's right next to Abbey. "Come on, Zozo. Mom's a doctor."

"It's purple," Zoey says, then claps a hand over her mouth, looking distrustfully at the spoon in Abbey's hand.

"So?" Ellie smiles. "I bet it tastes good."

"You first," Zoey whispers.

Ellie looks at Abbey and opens her mouth. Hiding her smile, Abbey gives her the medicine.

"Mommy too."

Abbey pours another spoonful, and drinks it.

"Come on, Zozo. Else you won't get better."

Zoey sighs dramatically then lowers her hand. She squeezes her eyes shut as she opens her mouth.

"That's my girl," Abbey says.

"Now I'll get better?"

"Now you'll get better."

Zoey grins and flops back against the pillows. "Can Ellie stay until I fall asleep?"

"If that's okay with Ellie."

Ellie nods and climbs under the covers.

It is no surprise to Abbey when Ellie comes downstairs two days later with red-rimmed eyes and a runny nose. Liz takes one look at her and leaves the kitchen. Abbey catches the words "germs" and "self-preservation".

"Mommy, I don't feel well."

"Back to bed with you."

Ellie returns upstairs without protest.

Zoey, wide-eyed, asks, "Did I make Ellie sick?"

"It's not your fault, honey."

"But the purple medicine will make her better too?"

"Yes."

"But she took it already. When I did." Zoey looks distressed.

"Mommy, are you gonna get sick too?"

"I hope not, baby." She kisses Zoey's forehead. "Now go play with Liz until it's time to leave."

Ellie is already in bed when Abbey enters her room. The model patient, she quietly accepts the medicine. "Mom, why do people get sick?"

"Lots of reasons."

Ellie closes her eyes. "I'm gonna be a doctor one day. I'll make people better."

Abbey smiles.


	32. Weapon

Title: One Night  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG

* * *

Abbey has never liked guns. She's seen firsthand just what damage they are capable of, has watched young people die in the ER, has told terrified relatives their loved one is dead after all. So when her agent tells her that there have been gunshots fired at Rosslyn, the first images that spring to mind are Jed and Zoey covered in blood.

There was a teenager one night when Abbey was on call; a young girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had clutched Abbey's hand, her eyes betraying her fear and Abbey had promised she would help her, that everything would be okay. The girl died in the operating room. She was seventeen, Abbey thinks, just a little younger than Zoey is now.

And in her mind's eye it is Zoey on the operating table, Zoey who is frightened and in pain, Zoey who is dying.

She remembers a man, on a different night in a different ER. The victim of a robbery. Three bullets in his chest. No real chance of survival. They'd had to sedate his wife when they told her.

She thinks she'd feel it, somehow, if her husband and daughter were dead. Wouldn't she?

"Mrs. Bartlet." The agent addresses her again. Abbey tries to read his expression, but his face is carefully blank. She wonders if they practice that.

"The President and your daughter are fine. They're on their way back here right now."

Abbey hadn't realized how much she'd needed to hear those words. She smiles and sinks back into the chair, relief making her momentarily light-headed. Her attention is still on the agent and when he suddenly frowns, her heart skips a beat.

"What? David, what is it?"

That blank mask shows a hint of uncertainty. "Ma'am, it seems as if the motorcade is going past GW."

And she knows, but she has to ask anyway. "Why?"

"The President was shot after all."

Abbey is frozen for only a moment. She cannot dwell on it, because then she will crack. She stands, squares her shoulders and says, "Then we're going to GW too."

"Ma'am, we don't have clearance for that yet. It's probably safer for you if—"

"I'll get a cab if I have to." Abbey's tone leaves no room for argument.

Five minutes later, her agents are escorting her to the car.

The ride seems to take hours. Abbey's wishes right now that she wasn't a doctor. She knows too much about the human body, knows too much about its weaknesses and how fragile life is.

_Don't die_, she thinks. _Don't you dare die_.

That young girl, holding her hand, her voice shaking as she said, "I'm scared."

That man, lying still on the operating table.

Jed. Zoey.

She reminds herself that Zoey's okay, but that only reminds her that Jed's not. And she won't know how badly he's injured until she sees him for herself.

_Please God, don't let him die._

Her prayers are answered.


	33. Horny

Title: Hot and Bothered  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She had once believed that passion dwindled the longer one was married; life with Jed has taught her otherwise.

* * *

Abbey's not quite sure who came up with 'barbecue' as the code for the First Couple's rendezvous. Probably it started as a joke, but now it seems as though that's the word they've always used.

These days, though, its appearance in Jed and Abbey's schedule is rare. Neither Jed nor Abbey are pleased at this turn of events, but either she's out of town or he's been called to the Situation Room, and before long both Bartlets are frustrated and grumpy.

As is the case today.

Abbey practically threatened Charlie with bodily harm if he didn't manage to free up some time for barbecuing on Jed's schedule. Charlie, long since immune to Abbey's threats, simply nodded and said he'd make a plan.

Thirty minutes later he sent her a message saying it was all arranged.

That was two hours ago, and there are another two before Abbey can barbecue with the President. Sitting in her office in the East Wing, she absently twirls a pen in her fingers and wonders if she can last two more hours.

She leans back in her chair; the pen falls to the floor but she leaves it there. This is pathetic, she thinks. She can't concentrate on the draft of the speech she's supposed to be giving tomorrow night; can't make a decision about what to get Gus for his birthday next week; can't think about anything except her husband. She had once believed that passion dwindled the longer one was married; life with Jed has taught her otherwise. If anything, their sex life is more incredible now than when they first got married.

When they actually manage to see each other, that is. Her smile fades slightly.

She checks the clock: one hour and forty-five minutes left.

Telling herself that staring at the clock isn't going to make time pass any quicker, Abbey picks up the pen and tries to focus. Halfway through the first page she realizes she has no idea what she's just read.

She's not even sure what function she'll be speaking at.

Abbey crosses the room to pour a glass of water. Jed's probably in a similar state right now. The thought makes her smile; she toys with the idea of showing up a few minutes late. She doubts she has the patience today, but it is fun to imagine Jed waiting for her.

It's also fun picturing the look on his face when he realizes she's not wearing any underwear, and to imagine his hands—

She takes a sip of water. There's no use getting herself worked up yet.

Back to the desk. Pick up the speech. Concentrate. She still has a meeting to get through before she can see Jed; she can't be this distracted for that.

Chocolate will help, she thinks. Or a stiff drink. Too bad she has neither stashed in her office.

Time check: one hour, thirty minutes.

Five years to go before she doesn't have to schedule barbecues any more. She can't wait.


	34. Film

Title: Silver Screen  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "You have to admit, we were the Brangelina of the White House."

* * *

When she hears about the request, her first reaction is laughter. There are two biographies about her, three about Jed, one about Zoey (published after the kidnapping) and one about them as a family. One would think the public has had enough of them by now, especially since Jed left office a decade ago.

Apparently not, judging by the proposal from a Hollywood studio.

"Well, sweetknees," Jed says, "what do you think?" He's sitting in his favourite chair, his legs stretched in front of him, their youngest grandchild asleep against his chest. He's greyer now, with less hair and more wrinkles, but to Abbey he's as handsome as ever.

She drops the proposal onto the coffee table and sits across from her husband. "Are you seriously considering saying yes?"

"I think I'd like to see myself portrayed by Brad Pitt."

There's a snicker from behind Abbey and she turns to see Zoey leaning against the doorjamb. "Daddy, you look nothing like Brad Pitt."

Jed ignores her. "Angelina could play you, hotpants."

Abbey bites her tongue.

"Yes, because Mom's a tall, tattooed—"

"You have to admit, we were the Brangelina of the White House." Jed looks particularly pleased with himself for the reference.

"Is this scene going to be in the movie?" Zoey gestures at the room. "Because, in that case, it's going to be a comedy."

Jed scowls at her, but there is a twinkle in his eyes that betrays his good mood. "Was there a reason you came in here? Shouldn't you be pestering that husband of yours?"

"I came to check on my child. Charlie was worried you might be boring her to death with trivia." She enters the room and perches on the arm of Abbey's sofa.

"Charlie knows better than even to think that. But, since you brought up the subject—"

"Sarah's fine," Abbey says quickly. "But while you're in here, who would you want to be played by?"

Zoey shrugs. "I don't know."

"Ha! So you _do_ want the movie made." Jed's expression is one of triumph.

Abbey shakes her head. "I never said that. We're talking hypothetically."

"You just don't want your deepest, darkest secrets on screen."

"Babe, I'm not sure we have any deep, dark secrets left."

"We could always make some up," he suggests.

Zoey laughs. "Are you two listening to yourselves?"

"Are you still here?" Jed furrows his brow.

Zoey throws up her hands. "Okay, I'm going. Charlie's probably got the barbecue started already."

"You two are not allowed to barbecue in this house," Jed says and winks at Abbey.

She smiles and looks at Sarah. "I think that ship's already sailed."

Zoey groans. "You two are impossible."

Jed and Abbey laugh as Zoey leaves; her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"You know," Abbey says, lowering her voice, "I have an idea for a different kind of movie."

"Really?"

"Of course, this one won't be for general release."

Jed's grin widens. "Oh, it's _that_ kind of movie, is it?"


	35. Change

Title: Flicker  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: "I'm sick." (Pre-series.)

* * *

_I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker,  
__And I have seen the eternal Footman hold my coat, and snicker,  
__And in short, I was afraid._

(T.S. Eliot, "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock")

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we hadn't got married?"

Abbey rolls over to look at Jed; his face is half-hidden in the shadows, masking his expression from her. "What?" she says.

"What do you think you'd be doing now if you hadn't met me?"

Abbey grins. "I don't know. Possibly having a peaceful night's sleep."

"I'm serious."

Abbey sits up and turns on the bedside lamp. Now that she can see Jed's face clearly, she regrets her flippancy. Something is bothering her husband. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Do you think you'd have married Ron?"

"Jed—"

"Do you ever regret marrying me?"

"Regret marrying you?" She stares at Jed, and a sliver of fear begins working its way through her gut.

Jed flops onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. "I'm sick."

"Look at me, Jed."

He turns his head.

"You're in remission. You could go years without having another attack."

"I've been doing some reading, Abbey. About what happens when it turns into secondary progressive." He closes his eyes, but not before Abbey sees the fear in them.

She shifts closer to him, then runs her fingers gently through his hair, a soothing gesture she often uses on the girls. "I love you, Jed. I promised I'd be here in sickness and in health. I'm not going anywhere."

He turns, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

"And no," Abbey continues, "I don't regret marrying you. I wouldn't change a thing about my life with you."

"We have to tell the girls tomorrow," Jed says, a while later.

"Ellie's already been asking if something's wrong."

"Zoey and Liz?"

"Annie's got chicken pox; Liz has been occupied looking after her. And Zoey's still too young to realize something's going on."

"What did you tell Ellie?"

Abbey sighs. "Nothing."

"Did she believe you?"

"No."

Jed sits up, putting his arm around Abbey's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Jed."

"Is there – Could the girls one day get sick as well?"

She shakes her head. "MS isn't passed on from parent to child."

An expression of relief crosses Jed's face. "Well, at least that's something to be grateful for."

Abbey threads her fingers through Jed's. "We'll get through this."

"I don't want to tell anyone else yet," Jed says. "Just family for now."

"Okay."

His grip on her hand tightens momentarily. "How long do you think I have before it progresses?"

Abbey has noticed Jed cannot say 'MS'. She knows he's afraid and hates that she cannot help him, that she cannot heal him.

"I don't know," she says. "But with the right diet, exercise – if you look after yourself, you could have a good many years without another attack."

Abbey slides off the bed, tugging Jed with her. "Come on. Let's have some hot chocolate."

"That counts as healthy?"

"It's a comfort drink. You can start your diet tomorrow."

"Wonderful." But Jed's smiling as they walk toward the kitchen.


	36. Morose

Title: Absolution  
Prompt: #57 Morose  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Since when have they been cautious with one another? (Post Ep for Abu el Banat)

* * *

She stands at the window, arms wrapped around herself as if to guard against the winter chill. Outside, the tree lights flicker on and off, on and off.

"You gonna be there?" he'd asked.

How has it come to this? Does Jed really think she would leave him?

And a tiny voice in her mind sneers: _you did leave him. Ran away and refused to speak to him. What else is he supposed to think?_

He had sounded so uncertain, so scared, so broken. She wonders again what her absence has done to their relationship. Yes, Jed made the decision about Shareef, but Abbey is the one who walked away.

She is not angry anymore, but she has not forgotten the horror of those hours without Zoey, waiting, praying. She will never forget.

But there is another horror, one that is not safely in the past, one that she does not want to dwell on. Jed's disease is a fast-ticking time bomb and no one knows how much longer it will be before a relapse occurs.

How much longer before her husband's mind degenerates, before he turns into a shell of himself? Only God knows, and He has remained frustratingly silent on this issue.

How many precious days has Abbey wasted? She should have come back sooner, she thinks. She shouldn't have waited for Leo's call; no wonder Jed thinks she doesn't want to be here.

_I'm sorry, Jed. Forgive me._

She is still staring out the window, lost in self-recrimination; oblivious to the fact the lights have long since stopped blinking, when a voice startles her.

"You're still up?"

She glances back over her shoulder. Jed is behind her, his hands in his pockets, that same uncertain expression on his face as earlier.

Since when have they been cautious with one another?

He steps closer, uncertainty turning to concern. "Abbey? You're crying."

_And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those that trespass against us._

"I love you," she says, her voice cracking. "I don't remember the last time I told you that."

Jed's gaze is steady, but he blinks too quickly and moisture shines in his eyes. "I love you, too."

In the next breath she's in his arms. She doesn't know who made the first move; it doesn't matter. All that matters is that they are here now, together, and she can't believe she waited so long to come back to him.

"I'll never leave you again," she says, and knows it is the truth. Neither of them would survive a separation like this again.

"Thank you for coming back."

She pulls away slightly so she can look at him. "Oh, Jed."

"I'm sorry," he says, and the sadness in his voice cuts to the bone. "I never imagined it would be like this."

She shakes her head. "You're a good man, Jed Bartlet. I'm not sorry I voted for you."

His smile is all the absolution she needs.

And for him, forgiveness comes in her kiss.


	37. Piss

Title: Fallout  
Prompt: #69. Piss  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
Summary: He's an old man with a disease, and his wife is pissed at him. (Post –Ep for The Wake-up Call)

* * *

Sometimes Jed likes fighting with Abbey, mostly because of the making up that happens afterwards.

Tonight is not one of those nights. It's Valentine's Day and they're supposed to be at the opera. Instead, he's sitting in the Oval Office and she's up in the Residence. She'd stormed out not long after their argument, leaving Jed stewing over what she'd said.

He knows he's sick. This isn't something he can forget, no matter how much he wants to. But is it really necessary for everyone to treat him as if he's going to fall over and break at any moment? He's not a child; he's the President of the United States.

He's an old man with a disease, and his wife is pissed at him.

Well, he's pissed at her too. He wanted to go to the opera. He wanted to tease her during the performance, then make love to her once they returned home. That's certainly off the cards for tonight, he thinks grimly.

He can't avoid her wrath forever, and with a sigh he rises to his feet and begins the walk to the Residence.

He wonders if Zoey's in, but there is only silence when he knocks at her bedroom door. One of his agents – Mike or Ted or something – says, "She's out with some friends."

Jed nods, then enters the bedroom he shares with Abbey. He's somewhat surprised when she's nowhere in sight; he'd been expecting her to be in bed already, or watching television. He wonders if he should ask the agents if she's also gone out.

He loosens his tie on his way to the bathroom, and as he reaches the door, he hears it: crying.

Abbey's in the bathroom and she's sobbing.

Jed hesitates with his hand on the doorknob. The day they found out about the MS, Abbey locked herself in the bathroom to cry when she thought Jed was asleep. He never told her that he woke up and stood outside the door until she stopped.

Sometimes he forgets that this disease does not affect only him. Abbey's living with it as well, and it's worse for her because she can only watch.

He opens the door. Abbey is hunched forward over the sink; her entire body shakes with the force of her sobs. Jed closes the distance between them and pulls her into his arms. He holds her until she stops crying, ignoring his own tears.

"Sometimes I think this is God's punishment," Abbey says. "For not choosing the priesthood. For choosing me instead."

Jed shakes his head. "God doesn't work like that."

"I'm not ready to lose you, Jed. I'm scared that this job is going to take you away from me."

He smiles and brushes her hair out of her face. "Not gonna happen. You won't let it."

"Damn straight." Abbey smiles now, and Jed's relieved to see some of the light return to her eyes. "I love you too much."

"I thank God for that every day."


	38. Bed

Title: Forty-six.  
Prompt: #73. Bed  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: She is still angry with Jed, but she wants him in bed next to her.

* * *

Abbey has grown used to sleeping alone, but she doesn't like it. She's never liked it. Husbands and wives are not meant to sleep apart. She grew used to it during Jed's time as a congressman and knows that he had grown used to it when she was at medical school.

It is different now. They are sleeping in separate beds not out of necessity; Abbey has chosen to stay away.

She is still angry, but time has begun to heal the wounds and she is beginning to miss him. The curtains have been left open and moonlight spills onto the empty half of the bed, as if to remind Abbey of her husband's absence. She rolls onto her back, as if looking at the ceiling will help her fall asleep.

How many nights have she and Jed curled together in this bed, talking of their hopes and dreams for the future? She does not know; too many to count. Yet she knows exactly how many nights she has lain awake alone, too wound up to sleep.

Forty-six.

Forty-six nights since she took her youngest daughter and walked out of the White House. Forty-six nights since she spoke to her husband. Forty-six nights spent wishing that she could wake up to find this all just a bad dream.

She is still angry with Jed, but she wants him in bed next to her. She wants to hear him breathing beside her; wants to feel the warmth of his body against hers, the weight of his arm across her waist. She is still angry, but he is her husband and she needs him even now. Especially now.

She wonders if Jed lies awake wishing his bed wasn't empty. More likely he spends as much time in the office as possible, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. He's probably pushing himself to the limit, and Abbey can't help but worry at the implications of that. Two words haunt her – multiple sclerosis – and she feels guilty that he is alone.

It is in these moments that she is tempted to call to find out how he is, but she is afraid her tongue will get the better of her, afraid of saying, "I told you so." Afraid of what Jed will say in return.

She has never been scared to talk to her husband, and what frightens her most of all is that her marriage is dying and she doesn't know how to fix it.

If it can be fixed.

The bedroom door creaks open and Zoey appears in the gap. "I had a nightmare," she says, and it is twenty years earlier when the toddler crept into her parents' bed every chance she got.

Zoey climbs into Jed's side of the bed and cuddles closer to her mother. Abbey watches her sleep; she does not look at rest.

Abbey's heart breaks all over again.

She is angry with God, too, but that doesn't stop her from praying for her baby girl.


End file.
